The Setup 2
by Luxa Goldmine
Summary: On The Setup part1(www.outpost-daria.com), Daria and Trent went to the cinema to see Sick Sad World Movie. But the writer didn´t write a real end, so here I am. In this part, Trent invited a Daria to a special place, but Quinn ruint the moment. Meanwhile


## Author´s note: This fanfic is the second part of The Setup, but I´m not the writer of the the first part. Anyway I hope you like this part. Anyone who wants to send me a review, please do it. [velvet_luxa@yahoo.com][1][][1]. If you want to read the first part, go to [www.outpost-daria.com][2].  Enjoy it! 

## **_The Setup Part 2 _**

Daria smiled at Trent, and stared at him, waiting. He smiled back and both got up.

# Outside the cinema

When they were outside the cinema, Daria looked a little bit nervous. She wanted to tell Trent something about her feelings for him, but she wasn´t sure if that was a good time. Before she could say anything, he asked: - _Daria, have you seen Janey? _

Daria: - _No. Isn´t she here?_ – Daria asked knowing what her friend had just done. 

Trent: - _I think she left. Do you wanna go somewhere else?_ – he suggested waiting 

for a good response. 

Daria: - _(To herself) This is my chance. Thank you Janey whenever you are_. 

_(Out loud) Cool. If you want to… _

Trent: - _Why wouldn´t I want to go out with you?_ – Trent realized what he had just 

said and tried to correct his words – _You know, the night is young and you _

_are a cool person, Daria. _

Daria blushed and grinned. But she tried to look calm. 

Daria: - _Ok, where are we going?_

Trent: - _First of all, do you have to be at your home at a set time?_ – he asked 

wishing the set time was very late. 

Daria: - _Don´t worry _– she said coolly – _it´s Saturday night and I´m supposed to _

_sleep at your house, you know, Jane invited me. _

Trent smiled happily. This was his chance too. Both walked to his car. 

# In the car

Trent and Daria had been driving for 15 minutes and neither of them talked to each other. It seemed like they were too nervous to talk. But Daria´s curiosity was killing her and she broke the silence. 

Daria: - _Trent?_ – she asked shyly. 

Trent: - _(To himself) I hope she wants to tell me something about herself. I really _

_want to get to know her better. It´ll be a good idea if I think of today as a _

_date. Now talk to her, come on. _

_(Out loud) Yes, Daria? _

Daria: - _Where are we going? You haven´t told me yet. _

Trent: - _(To himself) Damn it! That´s not the subject. OK I have to speak. I am the _

_man, so I have to begin that conversation. _

_(Out loud) It´s a surprise. You will like it. I promise. _

Daria: - _(To herself) I should have told him something about my feelings for him. _

_Why is so difficult? I´m a bag of nerves. I can´t stand this anymore. I have_

_to tell him. Now, say something! _

_(Out loud) Ok, I trust you. _

_(To herself) Well, that was a beginning. _

Trent grinned and concentrated on the road. It seemed that they were outside the city, but it was too dark to see. Trent asked Daria to close her eyes, because they were closer to their destiny. She did so. Some minutes later the car stopped. Daria heard Trent´s voice saying:_¨ Now you can open you eyes¨_. Daria did so and saw one of the most beautiful sights that she had ever seen at night. They were at the top of a hill, which was a viewing point. They could see al Lawndale from there. All the little lights seemed to twinkle. And the dark sky was full of stars. There wasn´t any cloud in it. 

Daria: - _This is amazing, Trent_. – she said with here eyes wide open. 

Trent: - _Isn´t it?. I thought that maybe you hadn´t got the chance to come before. _

_And I thought that you would like it_ – he said staring at her. 

Daria: - _Like it?_ . she said sarcastically, and staring at the wonderful view – _This _

_place is unique. You were right, I hadn´t got the chance to come here _

_before. Actually, I didn't know that this place existed. _

Daria, didn´t notice that Trent was still staring at her. This was a great opportunity to kiss her. She was dazzled by the sight and wasn´t nervous anymore. She was relax and comfortable. There were both in silence. Trent moved his eyes to the sight. Daria rested her back on the seat and felt Trent´s arm on it, but she didn´t mind. He almost took it out, but she told him it was ok. Trent smiled to himself in the darkness of the night. At that moment Trent felt better and decided to began a conversation. But he had no idea of how to begin it. His mind was blank. Trent wanted to do that so that he could slowly lead the conversation to the subject he wanted. He tried to think and think, but nothing came up. Suddenly Dariaspoke:- _Trent?_ – she said very softly. 

Trent: - _(To himself) Thank God, she finally talked. _

_(Out loud) Yeah, Daria. _

Daria: - _Do you think Jane is at home?_

Trent: - _ (To himself) Who cares about Janey now? I´m almost sure that she _

_planned all this. _

_(Out loud) Sure. She must be at home by now._

A long pause appeared between them. 

Trent: - _Do you want to hear some music? _

Daria: - _Sure._

Trent leant and turned on the radio. He tuned into a local radio station where ¨Light my fire¨ by The Doors was on. He looked at her and asked her: - _Do you mind? This is one of my favourite songs by The Doors. _

Daria: - _It´s ok. I like this song, too._

Both stopped talking to hear the song. Trent´s arm was still behind Daria´s head. She thought to herself that Jane was a great friend because thanks to her she was with Trent at that moment. So, if Jane gave her this chance, she should take advantage of it. 

Daria: - _So, Trent, did you like the movie? – she asked looking at the sight._

Trent: - _(looking at her) Yes, it was pretty cool, don´t you think? _

Daria: - _Yes, it was. The best part was the Babies fight. _

Trent: - _Which part? _

Daria: - _You know, the part where the mothers put two little babies in a ring and let _

_them fight. Don't you remember? _

Trent: - _Yes, now I remember. Yes, I liked that part, too. _

Another long pause started and Trent tuned into another local station. He stopped when he heard a romantic song. He looked at Daria, but she didn'tsay anything. 

Daria: - _(To herself) Oh God! He is staring at me. And this song! Should I talk? _

_Yes, I think I should. _

_(Out loud) Is this one of your favourite songs, too? _

Trent hesitated and the said:- _Yeah, you know, the guitarist is very good._

Daria realized that he was as nervous as her. This was a good sign. 

Trent: _Hey Daria, are you going to come to our gig on Friday night?_

Daria: - _You mean, with Mystik Spiral? Sure, why? _

Trent: - _Because…I really want you to come. _

Daria blushed. She couldn't believe her ears. 

Daria:- _But don´t you care that your friends would see you with a 16-year-old-girl _

_like me? _

Trent: - _(Out loud) Not at all, why? _

_(To himself) But if you were older…you have no idea. Stop it. She´s too _

_young. _

_(Out loud) Actually, I was wondering if you want to… _

The sound of a car parking next to them made Trent stop talking. He turned to see whose car it was. What a surprise! Quinn and Ben, his boyfriend for the weekend were there. 

Daria: - _(To herself) Great! The only person who can ruin a moment like this. _

_(Out loud) It´s my little sister. _

Trent: - _(Out loud) Yes, and his boyfriend. _

_(To himself) Damn it! Just when I was about to ask her out after the gig. I _

_wonder if she realized that. _

Daria´s eyes were almost closed. She was planning something. Suddenly she talked: - _Hey Trent! Do you want to have fun? _

Trent: - _(To himself) If the fun didn´t include clothes at all… _

_(Out loud) Tell me. I´m in._

Daria got closer to Trent´s ear and whispered her plan. Trent listened very carefully and then nodded. After that, Daria got out of the car and walked to Ben´s car. 

# Outside Ben´s car 

Daria gave a tap on the window. Quinn´s face appeared, looking sharply at Daria. She lowered the window. 

Quinn: - _What do you want Daria?_ – she asked very angrily. 

Daria: - _Excuse me, but you and you boyfriend must find another place to…you _

_know. We are waiting for customers. _

Quinn:- _What? _

Daria: - _You know, our special customers, Quinn_. 

Ben: - _(To Daria) Aren´t you Quinn´s cousin?. Nice to meet you. I´m Ben, Quinn´s… _

Quinn: - _Shut up, Ben! Daria, what are you doing? _

Daria: - _Hello Ben! __Sorry for interrupting but you must go somewhere else. We´re _

_waiting for an important customer. _

Quinn: - _What are you talking about, Daria? _

Daria: - _Don´t worry, Quinn. __He should know what kind of family yours is. _

_(To Ben) You see, Ben, Trent is waiting for me in the car and if you don´t _

_want to upset a drug dealer like him, go now. _

Ben: - _Drug dealer? Quinn, you´ve never told me that your family… _

Quinn: - _What are you saying, Daria?. _

_(To Ben) Ben, this is not true. _

Daria: - _Don´t you believe me, Ben? _

_(To Trent) Trent! Come here, please._

Trent got out of the car and walked to Daria´s side. He smiled at her and put his left arm round her shoulders. 

Daria: _Trent, this is Ben. Please explained to him why it is dangerous for them to stay here. _

Trent: - _My pleasure, sweetheart. _

_(To Ben) Hi Ben! Well, this is very easy. You are parking where our big _

_customer should be and he would be pretty mad if he arrived and realized _

_that his place is occupied. _

Ben´s face went white and began to sweat. 

Quinn: _Stop it you both!!! _– she said shouting. 

Ben: - _I´d better take you home, Quinn. I´m sorry. _

Quinn: _- (To Ben) No, it´s ok, Ben. They´re lying. Don´t believe them. They´re _

_joking. _

_(To Daria) You are dead!! I hate you!!! _

Ben: - _Sorry for everything. We are going now. _

Ben drove off as fast as he could. As soon as they had gone, Trent began to laugh. Daria just smiled, proud of herself. 

Trent: - _You were incredible. Did you see his face?_

Daria: - _Thanks. I think we are not going to see him again. You know, I´m used to _

_dealing with Quinn and her boyfriends. This time was very easy. _

Trent: - _You are amazing, I mean, that was amazing. _

Daria: - _It´s ok, Trent. I know what you mean. You were amazing, too. And thanks, _

_I really wanted to teach Quinn a lesson. _

Trent: - _Oh, it´s ok. It was very funny. _

A short silence. Both stared at each other. Daria broke the silence, when she realized what she was doing. 

Daria: - _Weren´t you saying something?_ – she asked nervously. 

Trent: - _Uh?_

Daria: - _You know, before Quinn interrupted… _

Trent: - _Oh, yeah! I was wondering if you… _

An inopportune drop appeared on a lens of Daria´s glasses. They looked at the sky. The storm began. The sound of a thunderbolt made Daria shake. It was pouring with rain and they decided to continue their conversation in another place. 

Trent: - _Let´s get into the car, Daria._

They ran to the car, but Daria slipped and fell onto the ground. Trent didn´t see her falling, because he was busy looking for the car´s keys. 

Daria: _Trent!!!!_ – she shouted, lying on the ground. 

Trent turned his head and saw her. Immediately he ran to her side and lifted her up. 

Trent: - _Are you ok, Daria?_ – he asked very worried. 

Daria: - _No. __My knee hurst_ – she said in pain – _and…my glasses!! _– she shouted – _Trent, where are they? _

_Trent: - Don_´t worry, I´ll find them for you. 

Trent got down on his knees and started to look for them. Suddenly, he shouted:_- Here they are. I´m sorry, Daria. Their lenses are broken. _

Daria: _Damn! I can´t see without them._-she said still in pain. 

Trent: _- It´s ok. I´ll take you to the car. _

Trent guided Daria to her seat and put her belt on. Then he entered the car and drove off to his house. 

### Meanwhile…

Jane went out of the cinema before anyone could see her. But she didn´t want to return home. She was very excited about having Trent and Daria alone in the cinema. She wanted to shared the news with someone, but nobody was at sight. The image of a known-face crossed her mind. ¨_Of course, Jesse¨, _she thought. 

# Outside Moreno´s house 

Jesse´s house was very near the cinema. Jane rang the doorbell some minutes later. Nobody replied, so she rang again. This time, she heard a woman´s voice, shouting. Jane took a step forward and put her ear against the door. She heard fast footsteps coming right to her. Jane put her ear away and waited. Jesse opened the door and closed it behind him pushing it with his back. 

Jesse: - _Oh…Hey Jane! _

Jane: -_ Hey Jesse! What the hell is going on?_

Jesse: - _My mom, you know, she´s crazy again because of the band. She wants _

_me to get a job soon. Anyway, what are you doing here? _

Jane: - _Eeehhh…well, you know, I was bored and I thought that maybe you were _

_bored, too. _

Jesse: - _Yeah, I was bored, but where are Daria and Trent? _

Jane: _Actually, I want to talk to you about them. Do you want to go for a walk? _

Jesse: - _Cool, let´s go. _

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Jesse was waiting for Jane to talk, but she didn´t. She was busy, wondering if her plan was being carried out. 

Jesse: - _Well, tell me, where are they?_

Jane smiled and arched an eyebrow: You will never believe it. They are at the cinema, alone. 

Jesse: - _What? _

Jane: - _You´ve heard me, Jesse. They are there and, if my brother is smart _

_enough, he will do the right thing. _

Jesse: - _What? _

Jane: - _You know, kiss her. _

Jesse: - _Cool. _

Jane: - _(To herself) This Jesse! He´s a dumb, but he´s nice. Shut up! I don´t like _

_him. Or do I?. _

Jane´s eyes opened wide. It was true. She like him. But why? They were different. They had nothing in common. Jane looked at him. He had an strange expression on his face: he was thinking. 

Jane: - _What are you thinking Jesse? _

Jesse: - _Eeehhh….I know that I forgot something… _

Jane: - (To herself) Your brain? 

_(Out loud) What could it be? _

Jesse: - _Eeehhh…I know! My guitar! It is in your brother´s basement. _

Jane: _You know that it´s my basement, too. _

Jesse: - _I need it to practise. Can we go? _

Jane: - _No problem. _

# Lane´s basement 

Jesse was playing his guitar while Jane was sitting in front of him and was staring at him with some kind of admiration. 

Jane: - _(To herself) Hey! Stop looking at him like that. He would think that I like _

_him. My God! I do. I like Jesse. _

_(Out loud) Are you playing Ice-box woman?_

Jesse: - _Yeah._

Jane: - _(To herself) That´s all. Ok. Plan b = Change that subject. _

_(Out loud) Trent told me that you´ll have a gig on Friday night._

Jesse just nodded. Jane was beginning to lose her temper. 

Jane: - _(To herself) Damn it! Does he know how to talk? Maybe Ishouldn´t say _

_that. Plan C. _

_(Out loud) Do you mind if I paint your portrait you while you´re playing?_

Jesse: _- Cool._

Jane got up and ran to her room. She took her note book and some pencils. Then she went again into the basement, where Jesse was still practicing. She sat againin front of Jesse. He looked at her and smiled. Jane opened her notebook, took her pencil and began to draw him. 

Jane: - _(To herself) Interesting model… _

_(Out loud) Tell me, Jesse. Do you think that Mystik Spiral has a future?_

Jesse: - _Yeah._

Jane: - _(To herself) Great! He likes talking. _

_(Out loud) Why?_

Jesse: - _I don´t know._

Jane: - _Damn it! Don´t you know more words that ¨yeah¨, ¨cool¨ or ¨I don´t know¨?_– she shouted throwing her pencil and notebook onto the floor. – _I´m trying to talk to you, don´t you see?Do you know how to speak?_

Jesse stared at her but didn´t say a word. Jane got up and walked to Jesse´s seat. He left his guitar on the floor and got up, too. 

Jane: - _Why is it so difficult to talk to you?_ – she said angrily – _You´re a dumb!! _

Jesse took a deep breath and said: - _I know how to talk. But the only thing that I want to say is not suitable. _

Jane: - _What do you mean?_ – she said, still angry. 

Jesse: - _That you´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever known._

Jane was speechless. Jesse took a step forward and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and Jesse held her round her waist. 

# Outside Lane´s House 

Trent parked his car and helped Daria get out of the car. He took her hand and they walked to the door of the house. Trent could see that Daria´s knee was bleeding. 

Trent: - _Does it hurt? _

Daria: - _Yes. –_ she said in pain. 

Trent opened the door and kept his keys in his pocket. Then he took Daria and lifted her in his arms. 

# Inside Lane´s house 

Trent took Daria to the kitchen and gently placed her on the chair. 

Trent: - _Wait here. _

Daria: - _(To herself) Where do you think I could go without my glasses and with my _

_knee bleeding? _

_(Out Loud) Ok._

Trent ran to the bathroom and came back some minutes later. He brought some alcohol, bandages, adhesive tape and cotton. Trent got down on his knees, dampened a piece of cotton and cleaned Daria´s wound. Daria shook and Trent blew on her wound. When he had finished cleaning her wound, he covered it with a bandage and held it with some adhesive tapes. 

Trent: - _Do you feel better? _

Daria: - _Yes, thanks Trent. _

Trent: - _You´re welcome._ – she said looking into her eyes. 

Daria began to feel nervous and turned her eyes away from his. 

Trent: - _Do you want to be the first one to hear the new Mystik Spiral´s song? _

Daria: _Yes. _

Trent got up and took her hand. 

# Lane´s basement 

Jesse and Jane were lying on the couch, kissing. The couch was facing away from the door, so when the door opened, they didn´t realized. 

Trent helped Daria go downstairs. 

Trent: - _I hope you like the song._

Jane´s head appeared from behind the couch. 

Jane: - _Trent! Daria!_ – she said, getting up. 

Trent: - _Here you are, Janey. We were worried about you. _

Jesse got up as well and looked at Trent´s wondering eyes. 

Trent: - _What are you doing here Jesse? _

_What…what were you doing on the couch? _

Jane´s red shirt was lying on the floor, she was only wearing her black T-shirt. And Jesse wasn´t wearing his waiscoat. Neither of them looked at Trent. They looked at the floor. 

Trent:- _Jesse?_ – he asked seriously – W_hat were you doing with my little sister?_

Jesse didn´t answer. Daria realized what was going on, even though she couldn´t see them. 

Trent: - Oh man! Why? Why didn´t you tell me? I´m your friend, remember? 

Jane: - _Trent, I…_

Trent (interrupting): - _Janey, you didn´t tell me either_. 

Jane: - _Trent. Let me talk. _

Trent: - _That´s unnecessary. Come on, Daria_. 

Trent took his guitar and held Daria´s hand. 

Daria: - _See you guys. _

Jesse walked forward to stop his friend, but Jane held his arm and whispered:_- Wait!. He´ll hit you if you try to explain something now. _

Jesse: _- You are right._ – whispering. 

Trent and Daria left the basement and he guided her to his room very slowly. 

# Trent´s room 

Trent and Daria were sitting on the floor. He was angry and disappointed in his sister and his best friend. Daria hardly saw his face, but she could feel his sadness through his voice. He wasn´t even holding his guitar, which was lying next to him. 

Daria: - _Are you ok? _– she asked shyly. 

Trent: - _Did you know anything about this? _

Daria: - _No, maybe I just felt it. _

Trent: - But they hated each other, how… 

Daria: - _From love to hate, there´s only one step…_

Trent: - _Maybe. _

Daria: - _Can I ask you something? _

Trent: - _Sure. _

Daria: - _Why are you so mad at them? _

Trent thought for a moment. 

Trent: - _I thought that I was important for them. I thought that if something like this _

_happened, I´d be the first one to know. _

Daria: - _Well, I wasn´t the first one either. _

_Maybe it happened some minutes before we entered the basement_. 

Trent: - _Yeah, maybe you are right. _

Daria: - _And you shouldn´t be mad, you should be happy for them. _

Trent: - _You´re absolutely right. Now Jesse is part of my family. _

Daria grinned and looked at the guitar. Trent took it and played the new song for her. Daria heard it, but didn´t pay attention. Watching Trent was more interesting than she had thought. When she had finished, Daria nodded and said: - Cool song, Trent. 

Trent: - _Thanks, Daria. _

_Do you play any instrument? _

Daria: - _Yeah, the harmonic. _

Trent: - _Do you want to learn some guitar? _

Daria: - _Cool! _

Trent gave her the guitar, came closer to her and arranged her fingers to the chord A. 

Trent: - _Try this one. _

Daria played it. And asked him which chord was that. 

Trent: - _A. Try again. _

She did it. 

Trent: - _Good. Now. Play every cord one by one. _

Daria_:How? _

Trent held Daria´s fingers and showed her. She could feel his breath over her and smell his skin. She really liked him, but something was bothering her. 

Daria: - _Trent? _

Trent: - _Yeah? _

Daria: - _Why did you say that Jane was your ¨little sister¨and you put emphasis on _

_¨little¨? _

Trent: - _I don´t know. _

Daria: - _Do you think I´m little?_

Trent: - _No. actually I don´t think about you as Janey´s little friend. _

Daria: - _Really?_ – she said surprised. 

Trent: _- Yeah. But…Jane is not little anymore. _

Trent: - _I know and I can´t stand it sometimes. And Jesse, well, he is coward. He _

_should have told me. _

Daria: - _(Out loud) I think he isn´t a coward. Actually, he wa brave enough to tell _

_Jane how he feels about her. _

_(To herself) Not as you and me. _

Trent looked into her eyes: - _You´re right. I´m not as brave as he is. _

Trent came closer to her lips and whispered: - _But sometimes words are unnecessary. _

He touched her hair softly and kissed her on her lips. Both closed their eyes. 

Daria: - _(To herself) You´re right. Words are unnecessary when eyes say it all. _

Daria put the guitar away and let him hold her. 

# Lane´s basement 

Jane and Jesse were sitting on the couch. Both were sad because of the argument with Trent. Jane held Jesse´s hand and said: - _Everything is going to be all right, you´ll see. _

Jesse: - _I want to believe it. I really do, but Trent was very angry._ – looking at the floor. 

Jane: - _He´ll get over it._ – she said, passing a gentle hand along his long hair. 

Jesse looked at her: - _What are we, Janey?_

Jane stopped her hand, got up from the couch and walked a few steps away. She turned her back on Jesse. 

Jane: - _We´re going too fast. I…I need to think. _

Jesse: - _Come on, Janey. Give us a chance. _

Jane: - _I don´t know. _– she said indecisively. – _I can´t get used to the idea of being__with you. _

Jesse got up and walked to her. She didn´t move or speak. He put his hands on her shoulder and asked her again: - _Janey Lane, would you like to be my date?_

Jane laughed and turned round to see him. 

Jane: - _Well, what about tomorrow? _

Jesse: - _Ok. Tomorrow at 5 pm?_

Jane nodded and kissed him. 

Jane: - _We should talk to Trent. _

Jesse: - _Ok. Let´s go. _

# Trent´s room 

Jane and Jesse were outside, Jane knocked, but there was no reply. She was sure that they were in there. She slowly opened the door and saw Trent lying on the floor and Daria on his bed. Both were sleeping. Jesse entered first and tried to wake up Trent. 

Jesse: - _Trent?…Trent! _

Trent: - _Uh? _

Jesse: - _It´s me, Jesse. I´m sorry. _

Trent: - _Jesse! No, I´m the one who is sorry. _

Jesse: - _Me too. Are we ok? _

Trent nodded. Jane entered the room and ran to his brother´s arms. Daria was still sleeping. 

Jane: - _Why is Daria sleeping in you bed? _

Trent: - _Because my girlfriend is not going to sleep on the floor_. 

Jane smiled and said: - _My plan worked!!! _

Trent: - _Thanks, Janey. _

Daria woke up and discovered everybody looking at her. 

Jane: - _And Sleeping Beauty woke up. _

Daria: - _Very funny, Jane. _

Jesse: - _We don´t want to bother you two. _

_I´m going home now. _

Jane: - _I´m going with you. Sweet dreams, sister-in-law and brother. _

Jane and Jesse left the bedroom. Trent looked at Daria and said: - _Can I sleep in the bed with you? The floor isn´t comfortable. _

Daria smiled and nodded. He got up and arranged himself on the bed. Then he held Daria. 

Daria: _Just remember… _

Trent: - _I know… this is our first date and we had enough for today. Try to sleep. _

Daria closed her eyes. 

Trent: - _Daria?_

Daria: - _Yeah? _

Trent: - _Would you like to go out with me after Friday´s gig? _

Daria: - _Sure. It´s a great opportunity to get to know you better. _

Trent: - _I thought the same. _

**_The End _**

   [1]: mailto:velvet_luxa@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.outpost-daria.com



End file.
